


watcher, dreamer, wonderer

by orphan_account



Series: old gods in forgotten kingdoms [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Magic, Mind Manipulation, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, Protection, Protection Magic, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lurien has two obligations: one to his king, and one to his love.





	watcher, dreamer, wonderer

“Lurien,” the Pale King says, his voice cold. “Come. I have need of you.”

A lesser bug would presumably tremble at the words. The king’s other advisors shake as they sink into deep bows, their ruler walking deliberately slowly past them. Lurien wonders what those bugs would have to fear ─ their king is nothing but kind and wondrous.

There is nothing about him to fear, Lurien is certain of that.

The king leads him through room after room, until they reach a solitary corridor. He strides into a side room with no labels on the door. Lurien follows him inside.

Closing the door easily, the Pale King turns to face him. Despite his short stature, he seems almost ─ almost intimidating, as he draws closer to him. A single claw makes its way underneath his chin. Lurien tilts his head back, as the king moves his claw upwards.

“Tell me, Watcher…” the king murmurs. His claw presses into his chin. “...Do you fear me?”

Lurien swallows, “I could never, my king. ...How could I do anything but adore you?”

“Good.” The king says, voice soft. “What would you do for me?"

“Anything, my king."

When Lurien comes home, he seems exhausted. Tired. You watch him sigh, and slip into his seat. He rubs his face beneath his mask. You wonder what could have happened. You have never seen him so exhausted.

“Lurien, my dear?” You ask. He startles, and turns to face you. His mask is askew, you notice. “Are you alright?”

Lurien rubs his face once more. Turning slightly, he reaches out with one of his appendages. You take it, and rub over it gently. He relaxes into your touch. “I will be alright with time,” he says. Perhaps he intends to reassure you? “Negotiations within the Pale Court are simply taxing. That is all.”

“I understand,” you say, standing up. You press a kiss to his mask, and step back. “Please sleep well.”

Even though your master intends to reassure you, all you can feel is worry.

“Lurien,” the king snaps. “We have business to discuss.”

Robes trailing behind him, the king leaves. The court advisors look… nervous. “Stay wary,” an advisor calls to him, somewhat hurriedly. That specific advisor stands out to Lurien: his white robes are adorned with gold, and when he looks closely he notes a soft golden fur lining the inside.

Lurien nods, but says nothing. He follows his king in silence.

Today the Pale King walks quickly. His strides are purposeful, taking them through the corridors and down stairs until they reach an abandoned stockroom. Lurien has to bend to enter it.

Trailing a hand along the side of his mask, the king smiles. One too many teeth poke out. The need to pull back settles within his skeleton but Lurien does not move. He lets the king’s hand move over his neck and the back of his spine. While his instincts scream _ move move get bACk BACK BACK _he stays still. Quiet.

Lurien may give anything for his king, but ─ but this…?

“Lurien, please…” You cry.

Bent over his desk, Lurien continues to scribble at a sheet of some kind. You cannot quite make out what he has written. There is no need for you to know. All you want is for him to take a break, to relax, to maybe share a cup of tea with you. 

It has been a long time since Lurien relaxed.

You take hold of his brush, and place it to the side. He looks up ─ perhaps to complain, perhaps to insist that he continues working. You place your hands over his own. “Please, rest.” You say. “I worry about you.”

Lurien sighs, “there is no need to, my dear. I simply have a duty to our king ─”

“A duty which can wait.” You remind him.

Sighing once more, Lurien stands. His legs tremble as he moves, and he sits before he can move all too far. You do not say anything ─ you know he hates to appear so weak, even before yourself.

Instead, you busy yourself with the tea set. The warmed water gets placed into the two cups, and you wonder which flavour of tea you should have today. Mint should be soothing enough, you decide, and steep the leaves.

You hand a cup to Lurien. Trembling, he nods and takes a sip. His hands have not stopped shaking.

“Is it ─ alright?” You ask. You wring your hands. Keep your eyes focused on the floor, your head tilted downwards.

One of Lurien’s hands gently tilts your head up. His mask has been lifted up slightly, you notice ─ beneath the smooth porcelain you can see the outline of the lower half of his face, his soft smile as he stares at you.

Lurien beams, and says, “it is wonderful, my dear. As always.”

Teacup balanced in your lap, you move your hands to cover your eyes. Lurien gently kisses your cheek. You smile.

“Watcher,” the Pale King says. “Come. We must discuss your duty.”

It sounds almost demanding. Lurien follows meekly, head focused on the king as he leads them through empty hall after empty hall. Each pale white wall blurs into the next. He can’t quite keep track of the endless halls.

“A danger lurks on the fringes of Our grand kingdom,” says the king. “We would have you help us keep this kingdom safe. Will you, Watcher? Will you keep Our kingdom’s prosperity in your hands?”

“I will,” Lurien whispers. He falls onto one knee ─ it only seems appropriate. “Anything for you, my king.”

You watch the weavers as they settle themselves within your master’s quarters. He is entirely uninvolved in the process, staying seated at his desk. Should you approach him? You are unsure.

You settle for tapping at the wall. The passage through each of the rooms is hollow. Lurien had had them specially crafted, knowing that the menderbugs preferred their anonymity, whilst also leaving a means of contact should they need it. It provides a perfect method of contact for you now.

_ I miss you, _you tap onto the wall. It echoes, and Lurien looks up slightly. None of the weavers have noticed it, nor has the king, silent as he remains within the doorway.

Lurien taps, _ I miss you too. _

You do not divine the hidden meaning within the words.

“Oh, hello, my dear,” Lurien murmurs, when you take a seat beside him at his telescope. “Care to look at this view?”

You look out. The City of Tears is, as always, blanketed by rain. But beneath the rain and the dark shadows of the buildings, you can make out the glow-lights of the Lumaflies and the lanterns.

“Beautiful, is it not?”

You nod. Smiling, Lurien turns to face you. His mask has an odd, glowing sheen to it. He gently removes it, turning the mask over in his hands. Something like wonder glimmers in his eyes.

You have never seen Lurien’s full face, you realise.

“The king has an important task for me,” he says. “I will be beginning my role within it starting tonight.”

“Will you ─”

Lurien frowns, “I do not know what will happen to me. But I want to bestow upon you my most precious gift ─ my mask.” He places the mask over your face, brushing over your cheek. “Perhaps we shall see each other again soon, my dear.”

_ Master… so long… _

_ ...I will watch over you… _

**“how cruel of that wyrm, to take your beloved from you,” ** a voice murmurs. You tilt your head, but tell yourself that you must ignore that voice. Your loyalty is only to Lurien. **“he has taken from so many of us. i pity you.”**

The mask on your head glows. The voice fades.

You take one of Lurien’s hands in your own, and weep.

**Author's Note:**

> twt @ sichengsgods
> 
> i read a thread today about how lurien/tpk could have been possible. instead of considering that, i decided to consider the relationship lurien's butler had with him. apparently i love to explore the concept of devotion to someone, so it has turned into that again. lurien/his butler is entirely consensual and they love each other very much. lurien/tpk is not quite the same, purely because of my own bias against tpk.
> 
> either way, i hope that you enjoy this!


End file.
